


Падение

by Veda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему может привести падение с велосипеда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vargnatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/gifts).



Он не знал, как так вышло. Небо было чистым, безоблачным, а дорога – прямой. Но это ничуть не помогло его сестре удержаться на велосипеде.

\- Ничего… ничего страшного, - улыбается Бельгия, хотя Нидерланды уверен, что ей больно. – Не надо так беспокоиться, братик!

Но Нидерланды более чем обеспокоен, и, чтобы не тревожить поврежденную девушкой ногу, вносит сестру через свой порог на руках. Прижимает к себе, как величайшее сокровище, даже не замечая, что зажатая им в зубах трубка давно погасла. Велосипед оказался коварен, и Нидерланды не уверен до конца, чем закончилось их с сестрой противоборство. Только бы не переломом…

Спешно приглашенный доктор успокаивает – всего лишь ушиб. Сильный, серьезный, придется для сохранности на всякий случай наложить гипс, но через пару-тройку недель Бельгия уже встанет. А пока, конечно, лучше всего будет поменьше двигаться и побольше отдыхать.

Бельгия хочет вернуться домой, но Нидерланды не позволяет ей. 

\- Я не могу тебя стеснять, - говорит сестра, явно смущенная его вниманием. 

\- А я не желаю, чтобы ты оставалась одна в таком состоянии, - безапелляционно отвечает Нидерланды. И Бельгия подчиняется. Он видит: ей и самой страшно оставаться в одиночестве, но попросить его остаться рядом не позволяет гордость. Бельгии требуется уход, дружеская поддержка и помощь – и брат готов ей это обеспечить. Тем более что Нидерланды еще чувствует себя виноватым. Это же был его велосипед, и покататься предложил именно он…

Следующие недели наполнили дом Нидерландов заботами, лекарствами и смехом, которого здешние стены не слышали очень давно. Точнее, слышали, но лишь на время – когда Бельгия приходила в гости. Теперь же она находилась здесь постоянно, и от ее живого характера, казалось, все вокруг расцветало. Нидерланды постоянно тратил кучу времени на проверку сотен смет и бухгалтерских докладов, но теперь у него появились и более насущные дела. Например, приносить сестре еду, помогать ей хотя бы ненадолго выходить в сад, развлекать ее разговорами. Нидерланды был паршивым собеседником, но Бельгии, похоже, достаточно было просто, чтобы ее слушали. Впрочем, у них двоих так было всегда. 

Пару раз к ним заглядывал Люксембург, но его визиты оказались исключительно краткими. Он объяснял это большой загруженностью работой и недовольством его начальства, хотя Бельгия ни о чем не спрашивала, и вообще была страшно рада видеть младшего братишку. Однажды к ним заглянули и Испания с Романо, ни смотря на то, что Нидерланды определенно не приглашал их, и даже пускать не хотел. Еще не хватало приводить этих томатников в дом! Но Бельгия настояла. Она вообще имела удивительную способность вить из своего брата веревки, чего он не позволял больше никому. 

Но время шло, а Бельгия все еще не могла встать. И хотя она улыбалась, даже по-прежнему смеялась, Нидерланды видел в ее зеленых глазах все чаще и чаще какое-то новое чувство, сродни страху. Но врач заверял – просто ушиб очень сильный, на грани перелома, нужно себя поберечь, не торопиться, и все будет хорошо. Он даже снял гипс, окончательно удостоверившись, что перелома нет, и все заживает как надо.

Но не торопиться – это явно было сказано не про Бельгию. В ней бурлила энергия, которая не находила выхода, гасла в ее маленьком теле, точно залитый водой костер. Нидерландам всегда нравилось наблюдать за ней – такой легкой и яркой, точно бабочка. Увы, бабочки долго не живут, а Нидерландам хотелось, чтобы они с сестрой жили вечно. И он всегда мог наблюдать за ней, попыхивая трубкой, молча слушая и наслаждаясь каждым случайным прикосновением Бельгии. Но сейчас она была прикована к постели, пусть и выбиралась оттуда все чаще, с упорством, достойным его сестры. И с каждым болезненным шагом, сопровождаемым последующим падением или желанием ухватиться за ближайший предмет для равновесия, в ней словно гас очередной уголек. Увы, Нидерланды совершенно не представлял, как с этим помочь, что невероятно угнетало его. 

Шла уже третья неделя.

Нидерланды, слишком поздно закончив со сметами, решился все-таки проведать сестру перед сном. И в приоткрытой двери отчетливо различил всхлипы. Поколебавшись, он все-таки вошел в комнату.

\- Что случилось? – кажется, голос его прозвучал по-настоящему взволновано.

Бельгия, вздрогнув, приподнялась на кровати, вытирая покрасневшие глаза.

\- Ничего, - отмахнулась она, закусив губу. – Прости, я не хотела тебя разбудить.

\- Я не спал, - ответил Нидерланды, подходя ближе и усаживаясь рядом. – Так что стряслось? Нога болит? 

\- Нет, я… - Бельгия на секунду снова закусывает губу, и Нидерланды отмечает, как они у нее покраснели и припухли. Наверное, сестра искусала бы их в кровь, если бы успела. – Я просто боюсь… - Бельгия вдруг смотрит на него отчаянно, словно не зная, как он к этому отнесется. Боясь показаться слабой? Но потом все же из нее прорывается признание: – А вдруг я уже и не смогу ходить? Вдруг этот удар куда тяжелее, чем сказал врач? Он же не до конца понимает, кто мы такие… Мне просто страшно.

До Нидерландов постепенно доходит, отчего сестра боится. Она никогда не лежала в постели с болезнью больше недели, а все ее раны заживали удивительно быстро. Оттого так долго не проходящий ушиб заставляет Бельгию по-настоящему опасаться. Сам Нидерланды на своем веку пережил гораздо больше травм, чем готов был даже упомянуть при сестре, оттого подобный страх давно перерос. Но вряд ли Бельгию это обнадежит.

Подчиняясь какому-то наитию, Нидерланды притянул сестру к себе, обнимая. Она не плакала – только всхлипывала, уткнувшись в его грудь и дрожа. А волосы пахли пылью и тюльпанами. В его доме все постепенно пропитывалось ими – словно становясь частью персонального мира хозяина. 

Другой на его месте шептал бы какие-то незначительные глупости, что все будет хорошо, и она обязательно поправится, но Нидерланды не умел утешать. Он вообще был на редкость паршивым братом, наверное. 

«Надо что-то сказать».

\- Это только ушиб. Ты поправишься, - заверяет он и замолкает, понимая, что прозвучало это из его уст как-то даже нелепо. Он умеет торговать, сражаться и сажать тюльпаны – говорить всегда предпочитала Бельгия. Говорить и улыбаться.

Но вот сестра поднимает покрасневшие глаза, и в них мелькает тень ее прежней улыбки, от которой распускаются в его саду тюльпаны и третью неделю в доме неспокойно. И Нидерланды сам не понимает, отчего его губы вдруг касаются ее, почему она отвечает на этот поцелуй, и как вообще их угораздило. Он ощущает каждую царапинку на губах Бельгии, следы частых укусов, сам с трудом удержавшись повторить их.

Она сидит в его постели, одетая только в его рубашку, и от осознания этого в голове Нидерландов не остается здравых мыслей. Разве что одна: правильно ли это? А следом приходит другая: он же фактически пользуется ее состоянием.

\- Брат… - все-таки произносит Бельгия, отрываясь от него. В решительном взгляде – ни намека на то, что они поступают неправильно, глупо или противоестественно. Все так, как и должно быть. – Я все переживу. Справлюсь. Только не уходи.

И он, разумеется, никуда не уйдет. Возможно, потом они пожалеют, но это будет потом. Если вообще будет.

А через три дня Бельгия уже уверенно смогла встать с постели сама.


End file.
